Un jour inoubliable
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Après avoir raccompagné Naruto chez lui, Sasuke est victime d’un accident. Là commence une drôle d’histoire… Vous voulez savoir ? Alors pas d’autre choix, venez lire.


**Un jour inoubliable**

...

Note de l'auteur ; Je n'sais pas si c'est très français. Mais j'espère que vous laisserez de côté les *nombreuses*fautes d'orthographe que je fais et apprécierez ma nouvelle histoire spécial Noel.

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que cette histoire n'a (pour moi) ni queue ni tête du moins pour moi… après faut voir…

Genre ; C'est une histoire dans un univers alternatif et c'est un peu fantastique je dirais. Les personnages sont OOC et… je crois que c'est tout. A moins qu'il y ait la possibilité de la bêtise humaine, alors oui ça en fait partie.

Couple ; Il y a un peu de ItaSaku (mais ne durera pas). Sinon pour le reste, venez lire…

Personnages principaux ; Comme toujours il y a Sasuke en premier plan (ça vous étonne encore ?) Puis Naruto et un peu de Itachi (je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je l'aime bien…). Sinon très, très, très, très peu de Sakura. (Faut pas s'étonner je l'aime pas…). Mise à part il y aura aussi Minato qui apparaitra.

Rien de nouveau en somme… enfin quoique…

Résumé ; Sasuke après avoir raccompagné Naruto chez lui, est victime d'un accident. Là commence une drôle d'histoire… Vous voulez savoir ? Alors pas d'autre choix, venez lire.

...

Dans un petit village du nom de Konoha, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs venait de rentrer dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur avant de s'engager sur la route du parking.

C'est dans une voiture rouge pétante avec des traits noirs que Sasuke Uchiwa prit la priorité en tournant vers sa gauche pour rejoindre la route principal.

Sasuke est plutôt quelqu'un de taciturne, arrogant, prise de tête et quelqu'un de très intelligent. On pourrait même dire que c'est un génie né. Sasuke est beau et populaire et se fait courtiser par les femmes et même certain homme du bahut.

Sasuke est un jeune homme allant à la fac du village. Il est accompagné de son ami de longue date Naruto Uzumaki. Ce dernier étant à sa droite parlait des devoirs à n'en plus finir pour les vacances d'hivers. Naruto est plutôt social, ayant la joie de vivre et toujours le sourire avec un mystérieux pouvoir, comme aimaient dire ses amis. Il a perdu sa mère très jeune et son père s'occupe de lui, mais est très malade. Il a une tante par alliance du nom de Tsunade et son parrain Jiraiya qui sont en voyage autour du monde.

Il est dans la même classe que Sasuke, il est blond avec des yeux bleu ciel.

Naruto et Sasuke sont des jeunes hommes de vingt-ans. Comme tous les jours, Sasuke raccompagnait Naruto chez lui. C'était devenu une habitude depuis que Sasuke avait obtenu son permis de conduire.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour d'école étant donné que dans deux jours ce sera le réveillon de noël.

-Tu te rends compte ? Ils ont osé nous donner au moins la moitié de chaque bouquin à étudier en deux semaines. Deux semaines qui devraient nous servir de repos et bons moments. Alors que là on est obligé de faire que travailler pour faire tous ces devoirs… Non mais quel culot ! On devrait faire une pétition contre les devoir de vacance. T'en pense quoi ?... Hein dis Sasuke ???....

-Hm…

Sasuke concentré sur la route ne fit pas plus d'effort pour répondre à la question de son ami. Ami que ne tarda pas à reprendre son monologue sur l'injustice des devoirs forcés pour les vacances.

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de conversation, Sasuke préféra ne pas faire la cosette. Sachant que s'il commençait à essayer d'expliquer à son idiot d'ami que ça ne changerait rien, il serait harceler pendant toutes les vacances avec ça.

Déjà que le fait de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, il ne voulait pas en plus être soulé par Naruto.

-Tu rentres chez toi tu m'avais dis ?

Demanda alors Naruto alors que Sasuke prenait l'autoroute pour se rendre chez Naruto.

-Hm…

-Toujours aussi causant à ce que je vois…

Dis Naruto faussement vexé par le manque d'intérêt de son ami à faire la causette.

-…

-Tu crois que ton frère sera rentré pour Noel ?

-…

Sasuke s'arrêta car un bouchon venait de se former. Il se permit de tourner la tête pour regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux avant de garder le silence quelque instant. Ils restèrent quelque instant avec comme seule bruit le moteur de la voiture et la musique venant de la radio.

-Tu sais comme sont mes réveillons de noël…

Fit alors Sasuke en baissant la tête sans pour autant rester vigilant sur la trafique. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de sa famille. Mais Naruto était bien la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler de ces moments là…

-… Chaque année c'est pareil. Depuis que mes parents sont morts dans cet accident d'avion, Itachi n'a plus été le même.

-Mh… c'est vrai, mais ça va faire dix ans bientôt. Il aurait du s'y faire depuis non ?

Naruto savait que c'était environ vers la fin de l'année, il y a dix ans que les parents de Sasuke avaient péris dans une affreuse et épouvantable explosion. Ils étaient à bord d'un avion les ramenant chez eux, après un voyage d'un mois dans les îles chaudes comme cadeau de mariage.

Il connaissait Sasuke depuis des années et se souvenait le premier jour de leur rencontre. Sasuke était quelqu'un de joyeux, bien élevé et un charme mystique. Il avait tout pour plaire. Son physique déjà bien formé pour son âge et ses cheveux noirs ayant des reflets bleutés avec le soleil, c'était vraiment un enfant magnifique et apprécié. Il aimait la vie et riait souvent. Aimant faire des blagues et jouer toute la journée.

Ils avaient environ dix ans. Naruto se souvient qu'il détestait faussement Sasuke pour sa popularité et tout se qui le différenciait de lui.

Il se souvenait qu'au début il avait une envi folle de faire sa connaissance lorsque Sasuke était entré en classe. Mais pour les choses qui les différenciaient et pour le caractère buté de Naruto, ce dernier ne prit jamais la peine de s'approcher de Sasuke.

Mais la semaine qui avait suivit l'accident des parents de Sasuke, Naruto avait pris son courage à deux mains et était venu près du brun et suite à cette journée, Sasuke et Naruto ne se sont plus quittés.

-Je sais,… mais c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas. Itachi est plus sensible que moi et à très mal pris le fait. Depuis tu connais mon frère ?!

Soupira Sasuke à fondre l'âme. Naruto n'osa rien dire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'attendre la suite.

-Itachi a, un peu, changé depuis deux ans. Tu sais… depuis qu'il sort avec Sakura.

Naruto se retint difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire. Quand on s'avait que jusqu'à il y a deux ans environ, Sakura ne cessait de courir après Sasuke. Elle arrivait même à lui courir après jusque devant chez Sasuke.

Ce qui n'était pas la porte à côté quand Sasuke prenait le train puis le bus pour arriver chez lui. Environ une heure de trajet pour aller et venir chez lui.

Sakura était raide dingue de lui et ne cessait jamais de trouver des plans pour le séduire.

Vraiment, Naruto en riait encore en repensant…

-Ris pas baka… elle est vraiment lourde. Et le fait qu'elle sorte avec mon frère n'arrange pas la chose. Même si elle a arrêté de me courir après, elle est toujours aussi collante…

Se plaignit Sasuke et redémarrant la voiture après un quart d'heure de discussion.

-Oui mais… tu dois bien avouer qu'elle était vraiment ingénieuse…

Naruto ne put plus se retenir et éclata de rire sous le regard désespéré de Sasuke.

Ingénieuse oui… enfin si on voulait bien. Parce que se faire coller avec Sakura c'est comme tomber en enfer avant l'heure. Un jour Sakura avait eut l'idée machiavélique de se coller à son Sasuke-Kun chérie. Elle avait amené un matin de la colle super forte et par « accident » elle avait renversé de cette colle sur le bras de Sasuke et s'était jeté sur lui.

Il avait fallut trois heures pour que Sasuke retrouve sa liberté. Depuis ce jour là Sasuke préféré ne plus s'approcher ni de n'importe quelle colle et encore moins de Sakura.

-Hm… si tu le dis. Mais tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle ?

-Oui, mais depuis les choses ont changé et je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui…

Fit Naruto en reprenant son sérieux et une légère couleur rosé vint fleurir sur ses joues. Baissant la tête il ne vit pas le sourie sadique qu'ornait Sasuke alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

-Alors tu as finalement craqué sur quelqu'un dans le campus ?

Fit sournoisement Sasuke en gardant un œil sur la route.

-Pas… pas du tout. Je dis juste que PEUT-ETRE j'aime quelqu'un.

-Fais pas ton timide… tu as craqué sur Hinata ?

Naruto rougit encore plus en entendant le nom d'une camarade de classe.

Sasuke sourit en voyant la réaction qu'avait son ami. Il pensa qu'il avait touché juste. Il en profita pour rajouter…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu vas la rendre heureuse depuis le temps qu'elle essaye de sortir avec toi.

Naruto releva la tête en quatrième vitesse suite à la révélation de son meilleur ami.

-Parce que… tu crois qu'elle m'aime ?

Un soupire lui répondit suivit d'un…

-T'es vraiment le roi des idiot mon pauvre Naruto…

-Hein ?... J'n'suis pas un baka Teme

Et s'en suivit une de leur habituelle dispute. Depuis des années, Sasuke et Naruto adorait se provoquer et surtout se disputer. D'après leurs amis, c'était leur façon à eux de ce dire bonjours, je t'aime bien,… etc.

Sasuke finit par quitter l'autoroute pour arriver à l'autre bout d'une partit du pays du feu et s'engagea pour se retrouver sur la route principal et se diriger vers chez son ami.

Tout au long du trajet, Sasuke et Naruto ne cessèrent pas de se chamailler et s'envoyer des vannes en figure.

Finalement Sasuke arriva dans une petite demeure au résidait Naruto avec son père. Ce dernier demanda avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la voiture de Sasuke…

-On se verra pendant les vacances ?

Sasuke esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres et fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre…

-Je sais, peut-être que j'aurais trop de devoir pour venir te voir…

Naruto le fusilla du regard face à l'ironie du brun mais rajouta…

-Bien sur, le meilleur élève de tout le bahut va avoir un mal de chien à faire ses devoirs de vacances. C'est vrai que pour un géni comme toi ça va te prendre tout ton temps…

Finit-il en roulant des yeux face au sourire de son ami.

-Oui c'est vrai… je risque de me fatiguer…

Naruto lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en refermant la portière.

Sasuke ouvrit alors la fenêtre et avant de partir lui dit…

-A la proche dobe…

Il laissa Naruto s'époumoner en lui criant dessus et repartit en direction de chez lui cette fois-ci.

Il habitait à environ une demi-heure de chez Naruto.

Alors qu'il regagnait une route secondaire pour rentrer chez lui, Sasuke entendit son natel sonner.

Il fouilla et finit par le trouver. Tout en continuant à rouler, Sasuke décrocha et une voix grave mais reconnaissable entre toute se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fils.

-Sasuke…

-Hm…

-Toujours cousant toi ?

Fit ironiquement la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Un petit silence se fit suite à la demande de Sasuke.

Ce dernier tourna à gauche après un carrefour. Il continua tout droit pour se retrouver sur une route secondaire laissant comme seule paysage une campagne.

-Heu oui, heum, je voulais juste te dire que j'aurai surement du retard pour noël.

Sasuke soupira et laissa quelque seconde de silence avant de souffler…

-Comme d'habitude avec toi Itachi…

-Sasuke… Tu sais que j'aimerai être là mais…

-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi grand frère. Tu dis que tu seras là et finalement au dernier moment tu trouves toujours une excuse pour éviter de me voir.

-C'est pas vrai Sasuke ! Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi de quitter mon travail…

-Je sais...

Le coupa Sasuke pour éviter d'entendre encore les excuses bidon de son frère. Chaque fois qu'il devait revenir au pays, Itachi trouvait toujours une excuse au dernier moment pour ne pas venir. Sasuke savait que c'était par rapport à la mort de leur parents mais…

Mais juste une fois il aimerait revoir son frère autre que sur des photos ou par caméra. Franchement cela allait faire six ans qu'il ne l'avait plus serré dans ses bras, embrassé pour lui dire bonjour, fait un câlin… Pas que Sasuke aime faire ce genre de chose. Mais avoir un contact avec son frère. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il aimerait pouvoir avoir son frère ainé à la maison, pouvoir se disputer à nouveau avec lui… Pouvoir rétablir un lien avec son cher frère.

Mais Itachi suite à la mort de leurs parents ne pouvait plus prendre l'avion. Les rares fois c'était lorsqu'il avait été muté dans un autre continuant pour le travail. Depuis, Itachi n'avait plus quitté ce pays.

C'est seulement il y a six ans où il avait prit lui-même l'avion avec Naruto et son père pour rendre visite à son frère.

Mais depuis,… rien.

-Sasuke… tu m'écoutes ?

-Hn…

-Ca veut dire que non.

En conclut Itachi au ton qu'avait prit Sasuke pour lui répondre. Sasuke sourit malgré lui.

Se disant que même s'il ne se voyait pas souvent, Itachi le connaissait quand même sur le bout des doigts.

-Ecoute, je suis sur et je te le promets Sasuke ! Cette année je rentre à la maison et une surprise en plus pour toi.

-Itachi,… tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne viens pas. Je suis sur que Naruto et son père viendront comme les autres années à la maison en disant qu'ils se sont perdus…

- Sasuke, laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé. Alors attends-moi !!

Sasuke soupira et rétorqua avant de raccrocher…

-Ouais, comme chaque année. Je dois te laisser.

Il laissa complètement étonné, son frère à l'autre boue du fils.

Mais Sasuke eut un sourire sur les lèvres en se disant que peut-être, cette année, son frère tiendrait parole.

Mais au fond, il avait peur d'être de nouveau déçu. Une chose était sur pour Sasuke. Si Itachi ne venait pas cette année, il laisserait tomber l'idée de la revoir un jour. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il faisait pour espérer encore.

C'est alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire une descente sur une route enneigée, qu'une lumière non identifiée l'aveugla un instant.

C'est quelque seconde plus tard que Sasuke réussi de justesse à éviter le camion qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Mais dans sa manœuvre il fit une glissade de plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de sa voiture.

C'est que la chaussée était tellement glissante qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Sasuke ne perde encore une fois le contrôle de son véhicule.

N'ayant pas le temps d'avoir peur, Sasuke vit alors sa voiture foncer de plus en plus vite sur une chaussé complètement gelé et impraticable.

Il se sentit alors soulever de plusieurs centimètres de son siège avant de réaliser que sa voiture avait momentanément volé dans les aires.

Sa voiture finit par reprendre terre mais pas pour l'entends. Car dans une de ses manœuvres pour reprendre le contrôle, Sasuke vit dangereusement sa voiture se pencher sur le côté…

Dans une lucidité hors du commun, Sasuke à l'aide du poids de son corps et un contrôle temporaire de sa voiture réussi de justesse à éviter la collision contre la chaussée.

Mais c'est après avoir sentit son cœur faire de plus en plus de bond dans sa poitrine que Sasuke sentit la peur monter en lui en voyant un peu plus loin un contour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou alors bien trop tard que la voiture se retrouva projeté contre la barrière de sécurité.

Le coup se fit bien plus violent que les précédant. Après avoir dérapé plus de trois mètres, Sasuke ne put rien faire et se vit alors impuissant, à l'intérieur de sa voiture, foncer dans le vide.

Alors que la voiture continuait sa chute vertigineuse, Sasuke se cogna fortement la tête contre le plafond puis contre le volant.

Sasuke se retrouva inconscient au milieu du vide.

Il ne vit qu'une lumière éclatante et le trou noir… Puis plus rien…

…

Sasuke se retrouva dans un lit. Mais étonnement, ce n'était pas un lit d'hôpital. Non, il se trouver dans un lit de couleur bleuté avec comme décoration de fleurs blanches.

Après avoir passé la douleur qui le lancinait à la tête et au ventre, Sasuke se décida finalement de bouger un peu.

Mais ce ne fut pas la meilleur idée qu'aille eu car bien vite la douleur se rependit dans tout le reste de son corps.

C'est alors, que résigné par la douleur lancinante, il se recoucha et se demanda comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici.

Après avoir observé son environnement, Sasuke remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse en bois ancien et comme décoration, il pouvait voir des tableaux de divers auteur marquant spécialement les paysage sous un couché de soleil.

En face de lui se trouvait un écran placema d'une grandeur pouvant défier un home cinéma. Il y avait aussi dans un meuble non loin de la télé, une collection de dvd divers et varié. Sasuke regarda finalement par delà la baille vitré de sa chambre et remarqua qu'on pouvait y voir une forêt non loin de là mais qu'il y avait aussi dans un coin de la fenêtre une étendue d'eau.

Sasuke fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par le bruit d'une porte grinçante qu'on ouvrait doucement.

Il tourna la tête et vit alors dans l'entrebâillement de la porte des cheveux roses encadrant un visage avec des yeux vert claire.

-Sasuke-kun… tu t'es enfin réveillé ?

Demanda timidement Sakura en entrent finalement entièrement dans la chambre.

Elle s'avança et s'installa sans gêne près de Sasuke.

Ce dernier la regarda de travers avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il fut interrompu par un coup donné sur la porte.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent la porte s'ouvrir en grand après que Sakura ait donné l'autorisions d'entrer.

Sasuke fut surpris de voir entrer son frère à cet instant.

-Sasuke…

Itachi vint se poser près de son frère tout en poussant Sakura pour lui laisser la place. Sasuke regarda Itachi comme si c'était un extraterrestre et fut surpris de sentir son frère le serrer contre lui.

-Oh Sasuke, tu m'as fais une de ces peur si tu savais…

Sasuke ne réussi rien à dire. Trop choquer de revoir son frère et de le sentir se près de lui. Sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Itachi-san… comment oses-tu me pousser ainsi ?

Demanda Sakura en se relevant après avoir été éjecté par Itachi quelque instant plus tôt.

Elle se leva et regarda Itachi d'un œil noir.

Itachi pour sa part ne dit rien et fit comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce geste envers Sakura fit relever la tête cher Sasuke. Il finit, a contre cœur, de se détacher de son frère ainé et de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

Itachi soupira et finit par marmonner un…

-Tu as beau être la fiancé Sakura, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te considère de la famille.

Sasuke vit dans le dos de son frère, Sakura bouillonner de rage. Il commençait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Itachi lui disait ça alors qu'il l'aimait. En plus…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Itachi ?

Finit par demander Sasuke alors que Sakura devenait de plus en plus rouge sous l'effet de la colère…

Itachi le gratifia d'un regard interrogateur avant de répondre surpris…

-Parce que ça a beau être ta fiancée, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur choix que tu puisses faire mon cher petit frère…

Ta fiancée

Ta fiancée…

Sasuke eut enfin le déblocage et regarda son frère comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête…

-Ma fiancée… tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas fiancé….

Après les paroles que venait de dire Sasuke comme si c'était la plus mauvaise plaisanterie du monde, ce fut autour de Sakura et Itachi d'être étonné.

Quelque minutes passèrent avant qu'Itachi ne brise le silence qui c'était installé après les mots qu'avait prononcé Sasuke.

-Sasuke… t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

Sasuke voulut se lever pour partir mais fut retenu par la douleur qui venait de se réveiller. Mais jeta un regard dégouté envers Sakura et répondit avec le plus de mépris qu'il put par…

-Je vais bien. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu me fiancer à quelqu'un comme elle…

Termina Sasuke en pointant Sakura du doigt.

Cette dernière n'en revenant toujours pas resta pétrifiée en voyant son petit ami la traiter comme la pire criminelle du coin.

Elle se sentit traille et finit par réagir…

-Mais enfin Sasuke… Comment tu peux me dire ça. On doit se marier dans une semaine… Tu ne peux pas me rejeter ainsi… surtout maintenant…

Elle venait de se jeter sur Sasuke et commença à pleurer en disant ces mots.

-Ecoute Sakura,… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais je suis sur que je ne t'aime pas.

-Mais enfin… Sasuke…

-Sakura… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais.

Sakura se releva et tête baissé répliqua…

-T'es cruel Sasuke… Mais je suis sur que… a doit venir de ton accident. Tu dois avoir reçu un choc sur la tête et tu…

-Non Sakura… Je sais que je ne t'aime pas. C'est vrai que je n'sais pas ou je suis, je n'sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici et je sais encore moins comment je me suis retrouvé être ton fiancé… Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrai finir mes jours avec toi.

Sakura partit en courant au dehors de la chambre et claqua la porte avec une telle violence qu'on put voir les murs de la maison trembler.

Resta ainsi que Sasuke et Itachi dans la chambre. Ce dernier sembla encor un peu sous le choc de la surprise et regarda son frère.

Puis, quelque seconde plus tard, Itachi serra son jeune frère dans les bras en le félicitant.

-Ah ah Sasuke si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça. Je suis fier de toi.

-…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

Demanda Itachi en regardant inquiet son petit frère. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais gardait un regard évasif et lointain.

Itachi reprit son sérieux et s'installa plus confortablement près de son frère et reposa sa question…

-Je te connais Sasuke. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Sasuke baissa un peu la tête et n'osa pas poser sa question. Itachi, connaissant son frère par cœur, ne fit que l'observer et attendre.

La meilleur solution lorsque Sasuke agissait comme ça, c'était de laisser ce dernier dans sa réflexion et après il demanderait.

Effectivement, Sasuke après quelque minute releva la tête et demandant…

-Itachi... j'aimerai savoir si… Enfin qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au juste ?

Itachi lui sourit et commença à répondre à la question. Il savait que Sasuke lui expliquerai plus tard ce qui le tracasse vraiment.

-Tu as eu un accident il y a environ trois jours. Tu es resté inconscient pas mal de temps avant qu'on ne te retrouve…

-Quel accident ?

Coupa Sasuke en observant la réaction de son frère. Mais c'est avec étonnement que Sasuke ne vit aucune question se faire dans son regard ni même de remarque.

Itachi ne fit que répondre à la question puis poursuivit….

-Tu as eu un accident de voiture. C'était l'autre jour en rentrant de ton université…

-Université ??

Fit étonner Sasuke. Itachi zyeuta Sasuke un instant avant de continuer comme si de rien était…

-Que tu as commencé il y a environ six mois. En début d'année tu aies arrivé à la maison en me disant que tu sortais avec Sakura… puis peu de temps après tu l'as fiancée…

-Comment ça ?

-On dirait vraiment que tu as perdu la mémoire Sasuke… Enfin bref…

Finit-il par dire en voyant le regard lourd de Sasuke posé sur lui…

-Mais ce n'est pas toi qui devais sortir avec ???

-Si…

Soupira Itachi en baissant la tête.

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

Itachi regarda Sasuke un moment avant de répondre par…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu as décidé ça du jour au lendemain. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait avant que je ne la quitte.

-…

-Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

Finit par demander Itachi en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux.

Ce dernier détourna le regard et fit non de la tête.

-Je vois… Bon repose toi encore un peu. Maintenant que Sakura est partit je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

Sasuke fut un peu étonné de la dernière remarque de son frère mais préféra ne rien dire en de regarder son frère quitter la chambre.

Sasuke se recoucha et essaya de remettre ses penser dans l'ordre.

Mais rien… il n'arriva pas a comprendre comment il avait pu se retrouver ici…

Surtout que cette endroit il ne le connaissait pas. Il allait à la fac et non pas à l'université, il n'aime pas Sakura alors qu'ici il y ait fiancé… son frère est dans cette maison qu'il ne connait pas alors que tout à l'heure il se trouvait encore à l'autre bout du monde…

Non, quelque chose clochait.

La seule chose qui semblait coïncider c'était… cet accident de voiture.

Est-ce qu'il serrait tombé dans un monde parallèle. Mais Sasuke avait de la peine à y croire… pourtant…

Et puis Naruto ?

Sasuke se demanda un instant ou pouvait bien se trouver dans ce monde Naruto. Est-ce qu'il est comme le sien ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que déjà son frère ainé revenait avec un plateau.

-Alors Sasuke ? Tu as remis de l'ordre dans tes souvenirs ?

Sasuke détourna la tête et préféra ne rien dire. Il entendit son frère soupirer puis ce dernier se rapprocher. Il l'entendit poser le plateau et comme Sasuke ne retournait toujours pas la tête, il l'entendit dire…

-Tiens mange, je dois partir un moment mais je reviens.

Et il entendit finalement la porte de sa chambre se refermer.

Sasuke regarda finalement sur sa table de nuit et vit un plat recouvert par une clache et une soupe accompagné d'un verre de thé.

Sasuke sourit en voyant la petite intention de son frère. Ca lui faisait bizarre de revoir son frère et surtout de le voir si près de lui et intentionné.

Alors qu'il mangeait sa soupe, Sasuke se surpris à se demander si c'était comme ça avoir un grand frère à la maison.

C'est vrai que souvent il aurait voulut plus que tout au monde avoir son frère près de lui…

Il chassa ses pensé en entendant quelqu'un monter les marches.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Sasuke avait remarqué que sa chambre devait se trouver à l'étage.

Peu de temps après Sakura fit surface et lança un regard noir à Sasuke.

-Très bien Sasuke… Puisque tu me quittes, je vais exécuter mon plan. J'espère, que ton cher ami, Naruto te pardonnera pour lui avoir celé son sort.

Et sans plus de mot, Sakura partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Sasuke dans le lit, le regard étonné, perdu, regardait encore l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'endroit ou venait de disparaitre Sakura.

-…

Quelque minute passèrent avant que Sasuke tilt enfin les paroles de Sakura.

Sasuke après quelque autre minute essayait pour la dixième fois de sortir du lit.

Ses muscles étaient complètement amorphes et refusaient de lui obéir.

-Sasuke !

Alors que Sasuke avait finalement réussit à mettre ses jambes en bas du lit, il vit son frère arriver an courant près de lui… inquiet…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas marcher pour le moment.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Sasuke…

C'est alors que Itachi ne put plus rien dire après avoir vu les larmes de son cadet qui coulaient le long de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce… Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Demanda Itachi et s'accroupies pour être face à son frère.

-Itachi… c'est Sakura… je… je n'sais pas mais… c'est plus fort que… moi.

-D'accord, mais calme toi Sasuke…

Sasuke reprit son sang froid en inspirant fortement puis expirant lentement. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes pour que Sasuke réussisse à formuler une phrase compréhensive sans hacher ses phrases.

Ca va mieux ?

Demanda Itachi en s'assaillant près de son cadet gardant un regard inquiet sur lui.

-Hm…

-Tu peux me raconter ce qui c'est passer ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-C'est Sakura… je n'sais pas trop pourquoi, mais elle est arrivé dans la chambre et m'as dit… «Puisque tu me quittes, je vais exécuter mon plan. J'espère, que ton cher ami, Naruto te pardonnera pour lui avoir celé son sort. »…

-… et je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi…

Sasuke fit non de la tête. Mais tourna ses yeux vers la commode de son lit et en suivant le mouvement, Itachi remarqua une photo encadré…

C'était une photo de Sasuke, Itachi et Naruto avec son père. Ils avaient décidé ce jour là de partir faire un pique-nique dans la forêt pour l'anniversaire du blond.

Itachi se souvenait que Sasuke et Naruto avaient finit trempé à la fin de la journée. Naruto avait glissé sur une branche d'un arbre et était tombé. Mais comme Sasuke se trouvait juste derrière, en essayant de se rattraper, il avait entrainé son frère dans sa chute. Ils avaient finit dans le lac juste en dessous et avait attrapé froid.

Itachi et Minato avaient bien rit à cette époque…

-… C'était une photo de l'anniversaire de Naruto il y a environ trois ans.

-…

-…

Sasuke croisa le regard de son frère et demanda…

-Qu'est devenu Naruto depuis… depuis cette époque ?

Itachi eut un regard triste et répondit malgré tout…

-Je ne sais pas, il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, environ un an, que tu ne l'as plus vu. Il a disparu de ta vie du jour au lendemain.

-… comment ça ?

-… je n'sais pas. … Mais maintenant que j'y pense, cela coïncide environ en même temps que ta décision de sortir avec Sakura.

-Tu crois… ? Tu crois qu'il y a un lien ?

-…

-Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Je crois oui…

C'est alors que Sasuke se sentit soulevé par son frère et se vit trimballer à travers la maison. Il ne comprit pas vraiment tout de suite. Mais c'est au moment où son frère l'installa dans la voiture que Sasuke se permit de demander…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Itachi ferma la portière et rouvrit du côté conducteur et s'installa.

-Itachi ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et démarra la voiture à toute vitesse. C'est alors qu'ils sortaient de la demeure qu'Itachi voulut bien dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

-On va rendre une petite visite surprise à un vieil ami à toi.

Sasuke juste à côté regarda son frère avec incompréhension et comprit, ou du moins cru comprendre…

-Ca veut dire que tu…

-Oui,…

Lui coupa son frère alors qu'il tournait à gauche à vive allure.

-On va voir Naruto chez lui.

C'est alors qu'Itachi failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant…

Juste à côté de lui, du coin de l'œil… son frère sourire franchement.

Quelque seconde passèrent alors que le sourire de Sasuke n'avait toujours pas voulu se déloger de son visage qu'Itachi se reprit enfin.

-Ca fait plaisir.

Finit-il par dire alors qu'il passait sur une route secondaire dans un petit cartier bien connu de Sasuke. Ce dernier regarda son frère étonné et Itachi lui sourit tout en lui disant…

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu sourire.

C'est alors qu'Itachi se gara près d'une maison ou l'on pouvait lire…

« Famille Uzumaki »

Sasuke secoua la tête face au regard tendre de son frère et vit se dernier sourire encore plus puis sortit de la voiture pour venir aider son frère.

…

-Naruto… ?

Un regard profondément blaisé se fit voir alors que, dans un salon, Minato venait de recevoir la visite des deux frères Uchiwa.

-Si seulement je pouvais savoir ou il est…

-Comment ça ? Vous ne voyez plus Naruto ?

-Oui, cela va faire un an maintenant qu'il a quitté la maison sans rien dire.

Sasuke regarda le père de son meilleur ami avec espoir et une pointe de peur et de tristesse.

-Oui, il a disparue en me laissant juste un mot comme quoi il devait partir pendant un moment.

-Et rien de plus ?

Demanda immédiatement Sasuke.

-Non… rien de plus.

-…

-Je suis désolé.

Finit par dire Itachi à l'encontre de Minato.

Cela allait faire un peu plus d'un an qu'ils ne c'étaient plus vu et Itachi remarqua que Minato allait, malgré son moral à zéro par la disparition de son fils, beaucoup mieux.

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement.

Fit Itachi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie de son petit frère tête en bas.

-Ce n'est rien, au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-Pour nous aussi Minato. Je vais essayer de retrouver Naruto…

-On y arrivera !

Confirma Sasuke en croisant le regard bleu ciel de Minato. Ce dernier lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Itachi.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant. N'hésitez pas à venir me demander quoique ce soit ou même me rendre une simple visite.

-Nous ne manquerons pas. Merci encore Minato et à bientôt.

-On retrouvera Naruto et ce jour là on pourra refaire des sorties ensemble.

Fit Sasuke toujours aussi déterminé.

Minato lui donna une bise sur la joue de Sasuke et fit un signe de tête à Itachi puis ferma la porte en voyant les deux frères monter dans la voiture.

Alors que Minato regardait par la fenêtre il murmura…

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance. A bientôt…

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Minato repartit dans la cuisine pour manger son soupé en regardant une photo en face de lui.

C'était une photo de sa femme tenant Naruto encore bébé dans les bras.

-Je crois que maintenant,… je peux retrouver la joie de vivre.

Après avoir finit son repas, Minato alla se coucher et sortit une enveloppe de sa commode de nuit et l'ouvrit.

Dessus, il relu la lettre de son fils.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas dite aux deux frères Uchiwa, était le message caché qu'avait laissé Naruto à la fin de la lettre…

-Oui, je vais leur faire confiance…

Puis il se coucha en serrant tout contre lui cette lettre ou il y avait écrit…

« … Fais-moi confiance,… mais surtout à Sasuke. Je sais ce que je fais et un jour ou l'autre, nous nous reverrons.

Je t'aime Naruto »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Minato se laissa plonger dans des rêves bienveillants.

…

Voilà deux jours que Sasuke poirote dans sa chambre. Il réussissait tant bien que mal à rester debout et marcher quelque pas.

-Sasuke….

Il se retourna et vit entrer son frère.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Sasuke pas très attentif jusque là regarda alors son frère droit dans les yeux…

-J'ai retrouvé la trace de Sakura.

-Sakura… et Naruto ?

Itachi lui lança un sourire taquin avant de dire…

-Si Sakura à dit vrai, Naruto ne doit pas être bien loin.

-Et elle est où ?

-Dans un entrepôt dans la vieille ville.

-On y va !

-…

-Quoi ?

Sasuke regarda son frère et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quoi ?

Répéta Sasuke alors que son frère s'approchait de lui.

-Il y a un problème…

Sasuke attendit la suite, mais cette dernière n'arrivait pas et cela l'agaça. Il soupira et regarda son frère de travers.

Se demandant bien ce que son frère avait pour rester planter là alors qu'ils allaient enfin retrouver Naruto…

-C'est qu'il est impossible d'entrer sans avoir le code de sécurité.

-Et tu n'peux rien faire ?

-Non…

Sasuke pour toute réponse soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. C'était idiot de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Mais le problème était de trouver le code…

C'est alors que Sasuke eut une idée. Il la confia à son frère qui fut un peu perplexe mais accepta en disant…

-De toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Itachi parti chercher ce que Sasuke lui avait demandé et revint une heure après avec un agenda.

-Tiens, ça doit se trouver là-dedans…

Il laissa Sasuke chercher l'adresse qu'il voulait et sortit sans plus.

…

Trois jours après, devant un enclos de la vieille ville de Konoha…

-Tu m'as étonné frangin…

Fit Itachi alors qu'il composait un numéro sur une petite boite en métal.

-Hm… Tu me connais si peu que ça ?

Fit sournoisement le cadet alors qu'il voyait la porte du hangar s'ouvrir.

-Non, juste que depuis ton accident… tu es redevenu mon petit frère que j'aime tant…

-Hm…

Fit Sasuke en rentrant à l'intérieur avec un sourire au coin.

C'est alors accompagné d'Itachi que Sasuke s'avança à l'intérieur. Il regarda au alentour et fit signe à son frère que c'était sur la gauche.

Après avoir faire des tours et détours dans tout le hangar, Sasuke et Itachi finirent par trouver la cellule dans laquelle était retenu Naruto.

C'est dans un état plutôt pitoyable que Sasuke s'approcha d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec un regard égaré et lointain.

Sasuke se demandait même si Naruto arrivait encore à le voir.

C'est avec l'aide de son frère, principalement d'ailleurs avec son aide, qu'ils sortirent Naruto de la cellule.

Ce dernier semblait vraiment être dans un autre monde et ne réagissait plus à rien.

-Usuratonkashi…

C'est seulement après ce murmure de Sasuke qu'Itachi put voir une réaction.

-Naruto…

-Mnh…

Sasuke se retourna et vit que Naruto venait de bouger un peu la tête.

Il croisa le regard d'Itachi et sut tout de suite ce que ce dernier voulut lui dire.

-Ta merveilleuse voix semble le toucher particulièrement.

Ricana tout de même Itachi en déposant Naruto sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

C'est au moment ou Sasuke rentrait lui aussi dans la voiture que Naruto reprit enfin connaissance.

C'est bien sur avec une chicanerie d'Itachi que Naruto fut surpris de se retrouver dans une voiture…

-Tiens, ta belle au bois dormant vient de se réveiller…

-Itachi… c'est lourd à la fin…

-Mais ou je suis ?

Fit alors une vois pâteuse à l'arrière de la voiture.

Mais avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de répondre, Itachi avait déjà prit les devants…

-Près de ton prince charmant bien sur…

Ce qui suivit fut un mélange de ricanement pour Itachi un grognement de Sasuke et un

-Hein ?

Idiot venant de Naruto encore un peu dans les vapes.

-tiens…

Fit Sasuke en tendant une bouteille d'eau alors que Naruto commençait gentiment à revenir à lui.

-merci…

Fit la seule chose que Naruto dit avant de croiser le regard couleur cordeau de Sasuke.

S'en suivit alors un cri perçant venant de Naruto en reconnaissant enfin de qui il s'agissait.

-SASUKE !!!!!!

-La ferme Usuratonkashi…

-Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ?

Finit de s'exclamer Naruto en pointant Sasuke du doigt. Ce dernier soupira longuement avent de dire…

-Bois et tais-toi

Quelque minute passèrent et Naruto reprit la parole après avoir entendu toute l'histoire des deux frères.

-Alors tu as eu un accident et tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Sasuke hocha la tête pour répondre.

-Et après avoir dis à Sakura que tu allais l'abandonner, elle a mis son plan à exécution ?

Un nouveau hochement de la tête lui répondit.

-Et donc tu ne savais pas quand réalité c'était un plan pour me libérer ?

-Non…

Fit exaspérer Sasuke en regardant nonchalamment dehors.

-J'aurai bien aimé voir Sakura au moment ou tu lui as dit que tu l'as voulait plus.

-La ferme baka

-Ah ah… Mais tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Non…

-Et si je te disais que tu rêvais ?

-Hein ?

Fit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto…

Ce dernier se mit alors à disparaitre.

-C'est vrai… tu ne fais que rêver…

-Comment ça… pourquoi tu disparais… ?

Sasuke commença alors à paniquer et vit qu'Itachi lui aussi commençait à disparaitre.

Il se tourna alors vers Naruto et le vit sourire.

-Sasuke… avant que l'on ne se quitte… pour un certain temps…. Je veux que tu saches…. Je… aime…la vie.

Sasuke essaya d'attraper Naruto tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son frère sourire lui aussi.

Mais la seule chose qu'il attrapa ce ne fut que du vent.

Sasuke se sentit alors tomber comme une masse, tomber et tomber encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur à la tête ne le fasse réagir…

C'est alors qu'une voix lui transperça la tête pendant quelque instant qui lui parure des heures…

_-Souviens-toi,… Souviens-toi de ton frère. _

_-…_

_-Celui qui était près de toi, celui qui te couvait et était près à tout pour toi. _

_-…_

_-Sasuke,… ne laisse pas tomber. Oublie et avance. C'est la seule solution. _

_-…_

_-Sasuke… reviens…_

Quand tout à coup plus rien…

Juste un silence de mort…

…

…

Bip… … bip….

« Qu'est-ce que c'est »

Bip… bip…, …bip… bip…bip…bip

-Sasuke?

-Sasuke? …

-…

C'est là que Sasuke ouvrit les yeux…

Une lumière forte lui fit refermer presque aussitôt les yeux.

-Sasuke… tu es enfin réveillé….

-…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke après quelque tentative finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il voyait trouble au début quand peu à peu sa vue se stabilisa.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une tête blonde avec des yeux bleus magnifiques…

-Oh Sasuke…

Il sentit un poids lourd peser sur lui tout à coup. Mais une chaleur particulière s'empara de son corps.

Une sorte d'impression de déjà vu et de bien être.

-Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille Sasuke…

Cette voix il la connaissait… c'était…

-Na-ru-to…

Sa voix était encore un peu encombrée mais Naruto le serra encore plus fort.

-Sasuke… ?

Tiens… cette voix là lui était familière, mais… ce n'était pas possible…

-Ita-chi…

-lui-même p'tit frère.

Fit alors la voix. C'est seulement quand Naruto se sépara de Sasuke que ce dernier put enfin voir son frère ainé.

Frère ainé qui avait les larmes aux yeux avec un sourire de bien heureux malgré tout sur le visage.

Image que Sasuke gardera pour le restant de ses jours en mémoire…

-Tu nous as fait peur… stupide petit frère.

Vint alors Itachi près de son frère et lui donna un tape sur le front à l'aide de deux doigts. Mais bien vite remplacé par des lèvres douces et tendres.

-Itachi…

Gémit alors Sasuke en essayant de se lever. Mais cette fois, il fut retenu par les bras de son frère.

Frère qui souriait et qui le regardait d'un œil doux et protecteur.

Quelque minute plus tard, le temps que Sasuke se remette de ses émotions…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui met arrivé ?

-Espèce d'idiot…

Fit Naruto en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu as eu un accident de voiture après m'avoir raccompagné…

-…

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de survivre Sasuke…

Fit alors Itachi en voyant que Naruto était incapable de continuer…

-Tu es tombé dans le vide après avoir percuté de plein fouet la barre de protection. Avec une chance incroyable, tu n'as presque pas été blessé. La voiture à prit tout les chocs sans trop te blesser.

-…

Itachi regarda encore son frère en les larmes revinrent. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait failli perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui…

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le père de Naruto.

-Ah Sasuke… ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé…

Fit joyeusement l'homme en venant près de son fils toujours entrain d'essayer de sécher ses larmes.

-Après trois jours de coma je suis bien heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Minato san…

Un petit silence s'installa jusqu'au moment ou Sasuke reprit la parole…

-Itachi… ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

Et Sasuke sourit à son frère et se dernier vint le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer…

-Toi aussi mon stupide petit frère.

-…

Itachi se détacha de son frère et dit d'un ton joyeux…

-Je t'avais promis une surprise…

Sasuke le regarda et se souvint alors de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec son frère avant de se retrouver ici dans cette hôpital.

-J'ai le plaisir de te dire que… je ne partir plus en voyage sans toi et que je viendrai travailler à la maison.

Sasuke fit les yeux ronds en regardant son frère. Cela faisait plaisir mais quelque chose clochait…

-Mais… tu ne devais pas encore rester travailler là-bas encore plusieurs années ?

Itachi lui sourire d'avantage et fut tout heureux de lui annoncer…

-Oui, mais j'ai déchiré mon contact. J'ai réalisé que le plus important pour moi, c'est d'être près de toi. Mon cher stupide petit frère que j'aime…

Et pour finir en beauté, Itachi embrassa Sasuke sur la joue.

Ce dernier resta pétrifié quelque instant ainsi quand…

-Je t'adore Itachi.

Il prit alors Itachi dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il put.

Il entendit alors Itachi lui chuchoter…

-Joyeux noël Sasuke…

Sasuke fut alors très heureux et garda encore un moment Itachi, son frère, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis tant d'année, devant lui, juste dans le creux de ses bras. C'était le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'il pouvait avoir.

Puis quelque heure plus tard, il ne resta plus que Sasuke et Naruto dans la chambre.

Itachi avait du partir un moment pour signer les formulaires de sortie pour Sasuke et Minato était allez chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Sasuke…

L'interpellé tourna alors les yeux vers Naruto et le regarda fixement.

Naruto rougit un peu et baissa un peu la tête.

-tu sais, je… j'ai…

-Je sais.

Fit Sasuke d'une voix douce et regardant Naruto tendrement.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus Naruto.

-Sasuke… tu… est-ce que tu peux… fermer les yeux quelque instants ?

Sasuke surprit regarda Naruto un peu bizarrement avant de s'exécuter. Ayant une petite idée de la suite des événements…

Naruto se rapprocha alors du visage de Sasuke. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus près de celle de Sasuke.

Mais au dernier moment, alors que Naruto allait enfin pouvoir sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sasuke,…

Ce fut Sasuke qui ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger, durant quelque seconde, dans les yeux bleu de Naruto. Sasuke sourit en coins et finit par sceller lui-même le baisé.

Naruto surpris oublia bien vite alors que Sasuke approfondissait ce baisé si souvent convoité par Naruto.

Enfin, son cadeau le plus cher venait de se réaliser.

Pouvoir embrasser Sasuke sans que ce dernier ne le rejette…

Après ce baisé, Naruto chuchota à l'oreille de Sasuke…

-Joyeux noël Teme…

-Toi aussi… Usuratonkashi.

Et pour une seconde fois, Sasuke embrasse plus intensément cette fois-ci Naruto.

Fin

* * *

Salut le monde, je vous avez prévenu que mon histoire serait tiré par les cheveux et sans queue ni tête…

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué qu'il manque le passage pour savoir comment Sasuke à réussi à obtenir le mot de passe….

Pour le savoir, je vous donne rendez-vous pour nouvel an dans le bonus de cette histoire.

Pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas bien compris l'histoire en résumé c'est…

Sasuke raccompagne Naruto chez lui et alors qu'il fait route vers sa demeure, Sasuke est victime d'un accident. Il tombe dans un fossé et se retrouve dans un coma.

Mais durant son coma, il se retrouve piégé dans un rêve ou il est fiancé à Sakura. Il se pose quelque question et veut retrouver Naruto après avoir reçu des menaces de Sakura qui veut s'en prendre à son meilleur ami.

Mais voilà, cela fait un an qu'il a disparu et que ni Minato ou qui que ce soit ne l'ait vu depuis.

Au fond, Sakura détient Naruto depuis le début. Elle fait du chantage sur Sasuke pour que ce dernier l'épouse.

Mais finalement après un peu de… (Bonus) Sasuke réussi à s'approprier le code qui libérera Naruto. La clef qui fait que Sasuke se réveille c'est le but accomplit de l'histoire, à savoir retrouver Naruto.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se retrouve allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et retrouve son frère après six ans de séparation. Et pour finir en beauté, comme le jour de son réveille tombe le jour de Noel, Sasuke se voit embrasser Naruto (et vis-versa).

Mais je dois aussi vous dire que je ne voulais pas faire une histoire qui dépasse les trente pages…

Voilà, normalement c'était ça la base de mon histoire, mais j'n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de fignoler et là je suis trop crevée.

A bientôt pour le bonus Amicalement Tina-chou


End file.
